Art Blank
Art Blank is an antagonist in the Saw franchise who appeared in Saw IV. He was a criminal defense attorney and was originally involved in a business relationship with John Kramer before he became Jigsaw. He was portrayed by . History Art Blank was working on the development of houses before John's unborn and only son, Gideon, had died and then John spiraled into depression. In the duties of a lawyer, Art had successfully defended several people who were guilty of crimes against them. This included Brenda who was a pimp, Ivan Landsness who was a violent rapist and Rex who was an abusive husband and father. He was also the lawyer of John's ex-wife, Jill Tuck. Art was captured and placed in a room with a man named Trevor whose eyes were sewn shut, Art then realized his mouth was sewn shut. They were also being pulled by two metal collars around their necks connected to chains which would kill them if neither man escaped. Trevor, believing that Art is a threat, engaged him in a fight and tried to kill him with a hammer. Though Art got the upper hand, gaining the hammer and killed Trevor with it. Art then rips his mouth open and escapes, but returns later and then disappears for a period of weeks. Blank was later forced into maintaining Detectives Eric Matthews and Mark Hoffman alive until Daniel Rigg has completed his final tests. Matthews was standing on top of an ice block which would melt slowly with a rope chain around his neck. If Matthews were to slip, he would die by getting strangled to death with the rope, and the weight would then channel towards Mark Hoffman, who would be electrocuted to death. Art had to maintain Eric for 90 minutes as Rigg was in his test. If he failed his test, the device on his back would sever his spine, killing him brutally. But Rigg managed to rush into the room before the 90 minutes were up, causing two blocks of ice to swing down and crush Eric's head, instantly killing him. This also caused water to go to Hoffman, apparently electrocuting and killing him. As Rigg entered the room, he shot Art in the side, shortly after he was shot in the stomach by Matthews as an attempt to stop him from entering the room. As the two dying men lied on the ground in severe pain, Rigg blamed Art for the deaths of Matthews and Hoffman. Art shouts that John was testing him before he attempts to pull a tape player out of the bag to prove it. Rigg believed it was a weapon that Art tried to kill him with, so he shot him the head, instantly killing him but not before Art played the tape for him to listen. It is revealed that he failed the test, resulting in Matthew's death. Hoffman then stands up, revealing himself to be Jigsaw's secret apprentice, and left Rigg to die from blood loss. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Category:Horror Villains Category:Deceased Category:Protective Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Tragic Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Saw Villains